Cinderella
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: Lucy is getting married and Peter is remembering back to when Lucy was younger...and wanted to dance with him. Sonfic based on Steven Curtis Chapman's song "Cinderella." Lucy/Peter sibling fluff!


Cinderella

Cinderella

Note: I do not own Narnia or the song Cinderella. The credit belongs to C.S. Lewis and Steven Curtis Chapman.

When I listened to this song it reminded me of Peter and Lucy and how Peter acts like a father to her. Also I read another story similar to this one entitled "I Love Her First" and that inspired me as well. I hope you like it.

Peter couldn't believe it. Lucy, his younger sister, was getting married. _Lucy, married_. It seemed like only yesterday she was a little girl wanting to go to the ball with him….

FLASHBACK

Peter was in his room reading on his bed. It had been a few weeks since their dad had left to join the army to fight in the war. All of a sudden Lucy came bursting into the room.

"Peter! Peter! Look at the princess dress mom got for me!" she exclaimed.

Peter looked up from his book as Lucy spun around. The dress was white with sparkles all over it. On her head was a tiara with all sorts of jewels.

"You look lovely Lu," he said, watching his sister's face light up with happiness. Peter knew how much Lucy liked to dress up and pretend that she was royalty. "There's a dance tonight at the castle," Lucy explained, "and I don't know how to dance. Could you help me?"

"Lu, I'd love to, but I have a book report due and I need to finish this book," Peter replied, "Why don't you ask dad to…oh." He then realized that his dad wasn't at home. He was at war. Their dad and Lucy always played dress up and he usually danced with her. They had to be careful not to mention him around Lucy because she missed him terribly.

The look in Lucy's eyes broke Peter's heart. She lowered her head and started to cry. Peter immediately put down his book and knelt by her side. He tilted her head up and gently wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "Hey," he whispered, "it's okay. I miss him too." Lucy looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

She then flung her arms around Peter's neck, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting to make the pain go away.

"Tell you what," Peter said; still holding her close, "I think I've read enough of my book for today." Lucy drew back and asked, "Really Peter? You mean it?" "Yes," he replied, "How could I refuse a dance with my baby sister?" Lucy squealed with delight and grabbed Peter by the hand and pulled him towards her room.

For the rest of the night, Peter spent time in Lucy's room dancing at "the ball." Peter was doing most of the dancing since Lucy just stood on his feet while he moved around.

When Peter put Lucy to bed, she was still wearing her princess costume. He kissed her gently on the forehead before turning off the lights. Before he closed the door behind him, he gazed upon his little sister, sleeping peacefully, knowing that he would always be there for her.

END FLASHBACK

_She spins and she sways, to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do _

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancing"_

"_Oh please, daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone._

Ever since then Peter had felt responsible for Lucy, helping her in any way possible. Even now in Narnia she was a Queen, he still felt protective of her. He thought of the first time they had their first ball coming up to celebrate the first year of rein by the new Kings and Queens of Narnia…

FLASHBACK

High King Peter was walking back to his study when he noticed Lucy's door to her room was ajar. He heard voices. He peeked in the room. Lucy was in a pretty blue dress and admiring it in the mirror. Susan was also there, giving her opinion on the dress. Lucy saw Peter in the mirror's reflection and quickly turned around.

"Hey Peter. I was just trying on this dress for the ball that's in a week." "What do you think, she asked, "Should I wear it?" "You would look beautiful in anything you wear Lu," Peter replied, slightly surprised that she would ask his opinion.

"Thanks," Lucy said, blushing slightly, "I think I'll just stick with this one."

"So who's the lucky guy for your date?" Susan asked, putting away the other dresses Lucy had tried on. Date? That word stunned Peter for a moment, never thinking that his little sister would actually go to the ball with a boy. A teenage boy for that matter.

"Oh I am going with Lawrence of Archenland," Lucy explained, "You would like him Peter. He's a really good with a sword and knows how to handle himself in dangerous situations."

"Well, I better get going," Susan, said, "I have to go attend a meeting with the dwarves." When she left the room, Peter turned to go as well, but Lucy stopped him.

"Peter I was wondering if you could help me learn how to dance since I don't know any dances in Narnia," Lucy asked, giving a puppy dog pout. Peter couldn't refuse Lucy with that adorable look upon her face.

"Of course," Peter replied, "Let's begin. Now put your hand on my shoulder while my hand goes on your back. Good, then we hold hands and then right foot then left foot..."

"Wait a minute Peter," Lucy said stopping him, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Lu," Peter said with a small smile, "Now, follow my lead…"

END FLASHBACK

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress,_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away,_

_And I need to practice my dancing"_

"_Oh please, daddy please!"_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

'_Cuz all too soon that clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Peter remembered that ball vividly. Lucy and Lawrence dance the night away. Lawrence even dared to kiss her goodnight. And even though he was happy for his little sister, he felt a twinge of sadness, feeling that he was losing her somewhat. But Lawrence was good for Lucy. They had been dating for a little over a year when Lucy told him that she was engaged…

FLASHBACK

Peter was in study trying to figure out some of the treaties that were requested. He heard a small knock on the door. "Come in," he said. It was Lucy. She had come in with an excited look on her face. She was holding her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something.

Peter looked up from his work and said, "Yes, what is it Lucy?" Lucy burst out, "Lawrence proposed to me! And I said yes!" She held out her left hand and revealed a huge diamond ring. "Lucy, that's great!" Peter exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Then the impact of her words actually hit him. Apparently he had a dazed look on his face because he and Lucy broke apart, she asked him, "Peter, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," he responded, "I just realized that my baby sister is not a baby anymore. She's getting married." "Peter," Lucy said smiling sweetly, " Just because I have grown up doesn't mean that I have totally changed. I'm still Lucy and you're still Peter, my overprotective older brother."

Peter smirked. But that was only half of what was really bothering him. "So," he said, changing the subject, "when is the wedding?" "In 6 months, and it's going to be held here," Lucy explained. "6 months?" Peter said, " That's not too far off." "I know, but Susan is helping me with the preparations so I won't have to do this alone," Lucy explained. _"You never had to,"_ Peter thought to himself.

There was a brief silence before Lucy said, "Peter, I..I was..I was wondering if you would…walk me down the aisle?' A lump rose in Peter's throat, but he managed to say, "Of course I will Lu." She flashed one of her smiles that she was famous for. "And would you also help me practice with my dancing?" she asked. Peter stood up, grabbed her hand, twirled her around and replied, "It would be my honor."

END FLASHBACK

_Well she came home today _

_With a ring on her hand _

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says "Dad, the wedding's six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing"_

"_Oh please, daddy please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song, (even one song)_

'_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

And now Lucy's wedding was just in a few minutes and Peter was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Lucy to come down. He then heard the clicking of heels from above approaching the stairwell. Peter looked up.

Lucy was stunning. Her dress was like the one she had worn when she was little. It was white with sparkles all over. Even down to the tiara it looked as if Peter had went back in time. The only difference was a white veil attached to the tiara.

Peter was speechless. Never had Lucy looked more amazing than at that very moment. When Lucy reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked Peter in the eyes and asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he responded, finding his voice, "as a princess." Lucy blushed. Then they both heard the cue for the music to start. "Ready?" Peter asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said, grasping his arm tightly.

And with that Peter walked Lucy down that aisle, towards her new life.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song, (even one song)_

'_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

It was now at the reception and the first dance for the bride and groom was supposed to take place soon. He saw Lucy and Lawrence moved towards the middle of the dance floor and the music began. He watched his sister sway back and forth, holding Lawrence close to her. 'She really does love him,' Peter thought to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the conductor's voice broke through Peter's thoughts, "Queen Lucy has requested to have a dance with her brother High King Peter before the dance floor opens up to everyone."

Everyone in the ballroom turned towards Peter while Peter looked at Lucy. She hadn't said anything about dancing with him!

Peter made his way to Lucy and they began to dance. "Hey you," Lucy said. "Hey," Peter replied, "Nice dancing." Though he was smiling, Peter seemed a little off to Lucy.

"Is there something the matter Peter?" asked Lucy concerned fro her brother. "It's nothing," Peter responded, "I just feel that I am losing my baby sister and you won't need me anymore." And with that, tears silently slid down High King Peter's cheeks.

"Oh Peter," Lucy she said, "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I won't stop coming to you for help. I'll always need you, Edmund, and Susan. You're not going to lose me. Not now, not ever. You're my brother and I love you." She then reached up and wiped away his tears, just as he had done for her so many years ago. Peter gave her a watery smile.

Just as the song ended, Peter pulled Lucy into a fierce hug. "I love you too Lu," he whispered, so much."

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song, (even one song)_

'_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

THE END

* * *

Well? What did you think? I am new at this, so please submit reviews! Criticism and feedback are helpful to a beginner.


End file.
